


The Real Story Is in the Interruptions

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why no one knows the truth about Budapest. Well, one of the reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Story Is in the Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, "I swear if you don't stop interrupting the story, I will tell all of them exactly how you got that scar on your arm."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/548765.html?thread=77568413#t77568413)_
> 
> It's a bit silly. It wanted to be.

* * *

“So what really happened in Budapest?”

Natasha grinned, looking over at Clint, who groaned. “Budapest was—”

“It was an accident.”

She ignored him. “Budapest was where we went after an arms dealer who had this obsession with collecting rare fish—”

“He collected snails, Natasha. It was creepy. Who collects snails?”

She glared at him in warning. “S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to track him from the purchases he made and the tanks he needed for his collection, so we went in to find him. I went in first to get a better look at his operation—”

“She actually _liked_ his snail collection.”

“I swear if you don't stop interrupting the story, I will tell all of them _exactly_ how you got that scar on your arm,” she warned him.

“You wouldn't.”

“We're never actually going to hear what happened in Budapest, are we?”


End file.
